halofandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
__NOEDITSECTION__ Equipment are special items that can be used in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3. All three of the games feature equipment that is immediately activated upon collection; these are known as power-ups. Halo 3 introduced equipment items that can be collected and carried by a player; these items could be activated at any time with a button press. When the term "equipment" is used, it usually refers to the items introduced in Halo 3. Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved Only two power-ups were present in Halo: Combat Evolved: The Active Camouflage and Overshield, both usable in Campaign and Multiplayer mode. The Active Camouflage provides a player temporary invisibility and the Overshield triples the strength of a player's shield. In the Campaign modes, Overshields are only depleted when damaged, however, in multiplayer, the shield wears away over time. Halo 2 Halo 2 featured both the power-ups as well. Halo 2 also introduced new and improved power-ups itself. When playing as the Master Chief, the flashlight can now be used with unlimited time. Also, when playing as the Arbiter, the flashlight is replaced with an Active Camouflage system that may be used for a certain amount of time, depending on each game difficulty. The Overshield and Active Camouflage are also present, but only in Multiplayer mode. Halo 3 Halo 3 introduced new kinds of equipment items. These items are immediately picked up when a player walks over them. The player can carry these items, and deploy them at any time with the button X. Only one equipment item can be carried at a time, however (though power-ups do not count toward this limit). The items appear in both Multiplayer and Campaign; in the latter, Brutes can use Equipment as well.EDGE Magazine, February 2010 While most of the equipment is Covenant-manufactured, some are human-made, such as the Trip Mine. Others, such as the Auto Turret, were made by the Forerunners. All playable characters are equipped with flashlights on their weapons, when in Campaign. However in multiplayer players can't use the flashlight, which can be a disadvantage in darkened areas. The Arbiter no longer has built-in cloaking (although it appears so on the final chapter of the campaign, where he "warps" on to the warthog in single-player). Halo 3: ODST The equipment from Halo 3 is still present in Halo 3: ODST, but not usable for players. Brutes, however, can still carry and use it. Ironically, Brutes can sometimes be seen using UNSC Trip Mines against Humans. Halo: Reach Halo: Reach will feature a retooled equipment system, called "Armor Abilities". While in Halo 3 each piece of equipment could be used only once, Armor Abilities will be reusable, with a cool-down time between each use. A player can only have one Armor Ability at a time.EDGE Magazine, February 2010 Currently known armor abilities include the Jetpack, Active Camo, Sprint (Spartans only), Armour Lock, Drop Shield (Spartans only) and Evade (Elites only).[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=25376 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 04.02.10] Equipment Halo: Combat Evolved Campaign and Multiplayer: *Active Camouflage *Overshield *Flashlight Halo 2 Campaign Only: *Flashlight (When Playing as Master Chief) *Active Camouflage (When Playing as the Arbiter) Multiplayer: *Overshield *Active Camouflage Halo 3 Available in Campaign and Multiplayer: *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Trip Mine *Regenerator *Active Camouflage *Overshield *Flare *Deployable Cover *Radar Jammer Campaign Only: *Auto Turret *Cloaking *Invincibility Custom Maps Only: *Custom Powerup Trivia *In the January 2008 issue of EGM, in an interview with Brian Jarrard and Tyson Green, it was revealed that there was a piece of equipment cut from the final game known as The Vortex. It was said to be deployed the same as a Power Drain, but would instead create a mini black hole that would "suck" in any object within range, and diverting its course into the black hole, and away from your face. It was even able to affect nearby objects such as the Fusion Coil and even other players. The design was cut due to the fact that it was too "expensive" from a networking and performance standpoint. *In the McFarlane Toys Series 5 action figures, equipment models are included, and it should be noted that they all can be moved in some way as if they were activated; for example, the Bubble Shield can be folded into a way that allows it to stand by itself. *It is possible to destroy a Scarab by deploying a Power Drain or Trip Mine near its exposed core and shooting at it, which will trigger it to blow and damage the vulnerable core, which in turn will destroy the Scarab. Glitches *In Forge, players often set equipment items to Instant Respawn, resulting in various interesting effects. Among other things, Instant Respawn Trip Mines can be used to overload a map. Overloading makes some forged objects disappear and disables all stage elements such as lifts and Guardian turrets. However, the effects will only last for the duration of that particular game; saving a map after overloading it will not preserve the effects. Instant Respawn Overshields can make the player invincible, so long as the player continues to stand on the Overshield (the player, however, can still be killed by assassination). *It is possible to "super jump" with a Deployable Cover. Sources Category:Equipment Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo: Reach